


2:1 (The Seaside Is Good For Your Soul Remix)

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The what and why of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:1 (The Seaside Is Good For Your Soul Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowfatmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfatmilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [2:1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933216) by [inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It’s getting boring basketball as it is. Despite the way that it’s entertained you, for far longer than any other sport you’ve quickly picked up and discarded – and you still haven’t overtaken that guy. It's inevetible that the game became boring, but you'd like to beat him first before it becomes too boring to stay involved. That’s why you suggest playing points games back then, but it still stays boring. When you’re together – no one stands a chance. You are the mighty undefeated miracles and no senpai or enemy stands a chance when you are together. That’s why the idea of splitting up to different schools sounds so appealing, even before Akashi’s strongly worded suggestion, that is not a suggestion comes in.

Besides, Midorima is… a hard guy to get along with and has already declared his choice. Why would you want to stick with him when there’s plenty of other choices to be had? Any team that has you on it, after all is going to be worthy, even when they’re such an obviously desperate team like Shinkyo. (None of you care to go to such a desperate looking school.)

So you go looking. No Shuutoku obviously, but it’s such a boring school anyway. Senshinkan and Seihou both freak out over the idea of having a job while in high school – never mind that you barely need to attend practice to outpace them anyway. Honestly you were thinking of going much further out than that. Get some space from what you’re chasing. There are still plenty of choices.

You think about watching the inter-high games – but the likelihood of you finding that magic spark... Well there’s no point in depressing yourself in advance. There’s no one like him, so, why bother looking. Might as well focus on keeping yourself away, but not so far you can’t intercept his orbit when needed. You decide it’s time to look further than Tokyo, since no one’s seen Kuroko or heard from him, but it’s hard to imagine him going further afield without the allure of scholarship, which is unlikely to be offered to him.

Boring, boring, boring. What does it matter, you’ll look good in any uniform, even the ones that look like they belong to US prisons. Scholarships, promises, all so boring. The ones from further afield are more creative and sound far more interesting in their proposals. It sounds like you’re spending a lot of time on it, but not really. You’re just taking it as it comes when it crosses your field.

But where? You've already ruled out Yousen. It sounded interesting, especially with the opportunities they offer with interacting with the West. But they don’t allow students to participate in non-school competitions, and your agent says that it’s too early to rule such things out, at this point in your career, since you might get asked to go on a talk show competition to boost your ratings. Never mind. It probably gets super cold there anyway. When Murasakibara announces his choice, you laugh easily enough about the "what might have beens". Really. Talk about modelling and they’ll pass you off as a ditz who doesn’t take basketball seriously. Even Midorima... Never mind that a gemini always has at least two sides. It's too far away anyway, you console yourself.

Shortly after Akashi's declaration you check out Rakuzan off in Kyoto out of idle curiosity (honestly you don’t have the grades to pass for that school), but once you see train fare and can’t help but wince. 13,080 yen for a non-reserved seat? One way? Only if you never want to be able to casually return to Tokyo ever again.

Maybe it’s time to look closer, while you still don’t quite like the idea of Tokyo, since Aomine seems to want to stay close to his parents and… you want some distance.

Then the offer from Kaijou comes through, practically falling on your lap. Their coach seems to know what he’s talking about and the team is national level veterans. They’re strong enough to support your talents. Close enough that you can come to Tokyo for the afternoon – your modelling job you know, you airily explain to anyone that cares to listen. (All while you think of street basketball games.) And Aomine’s finally mentioned his choice too, a rapidly rising through aggressive recruitment one – Touou. Perhaps now you can forget about him for a bit, except for in the way of vague preparation.

No one knows what Kuroko is planning, but as it’s unlikely he’ll end up at any of the schools you’ve all now locked in, you'll either see him later, or you won’t. You can't help but beg the favour from Momoi to tell you, once she finds it out, because it’s too painful the idea of never seeing him again on the court. Not as painful as the idea of Aomine never playing though of which. Regardless what anyone may say, you're certain it's a factor in all of your choices. Especially since once you each make your choices, it all seems so easy. So very, very, easy, and no one needs to know that maybe it could have been something else. You didn’t spend that much time thinking any of those other schools, after all.

Then you go to your school, and despite the fact that you’re now separate from the others and are likely to stay that way for quite some time, as soon as they hand you your new uniforms, your refreshed with a new wave of nostalgia. Blue. It’s a nice uniform. Nicer than the one you had at Teikou – the generic white, which has a tendency to wash out the players complexions. You look so good, that’s why you’re eyes are tearing up, you tell yourself. It’s not because you are wondering how that guy is doing, if his new team is making him attend practice, like Kasamatsu-senpai seems determined to do. You can’t help but wonder, hope, whatever. You just want to know whether he’s starting smiling again.

Though there is one thing you can be certain of, despite not seeing it with your own eyes. You’re sure that he looks good in his new uniform. Not as good as yourself, of course, but it’s hard to be gifted with model good looks like yourself.

They say that Yokohama seaside views are good for the soul, and you wonder if that’s really true. You’ll give it a chance at least, and act like everything is fine. Perhaps, eventually, it will end up that way.


End file.
